Late Night Meeting
by Kurna
Summary: Late at night, Willow meets an old friend.


Late Night Meeting

By Kurna

Disclaimers:

I do not own Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, or any of its characters or storylines. It belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, 20th Century Fox Television and/or related companies. I won't make any money with this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's note:

This story takes place several years after season seven of "BtVS". It doesn't really bother with the comic books and their storyline.

In my mind, this story takes place in the same universe as my other Buffy stories "Born to Run" and "Run for Love". You do not have to read them to understand it, but it might make it easier.

This story does imply love between women and not just of the platonic kind.

Willow shifted once again, to find a position she would feel more comfortable. She was tired, but just could not fall asleep. And she missed her lover, but Faith was on patrol. After several more moments, Willow decided to get some water. Maybe that would help.

Willow put on her slippers and quickly checked on her daughter. When she was sure Little J was sleeping, she padded down to the kitchen. When she reached the door, she heard a noise from inside. The light was not on, so who was inside? Her heartbeat sped up; until she remembered that she was now a powerful witch. Whoever was in the kitchen should be worried, not her. Willow opened the door slowly. Inside she saw Amy, only illuminated by the light from the fridge. It seemed the other witch was nibbling on a piece of cheese.

"Hey, isn't that the cheese Andrew has bought for the special dinner he wants to cook tomorrow night? He won't like you stealing it."

Amy flinched and whirled around. For a second, Willow thought she saw her eyes change to black. Then the other woman looked down.

"Yeah, it is. Since I was a rat, I love to eat cheese, even though it reminds me of those times. But tonight I needed some. I had those cravings again."

"For cheese?"

"No, for black magic. Sometimes a bit of comfort food is the only thing to help me keep it under control."

Amy's voice was sad. She sounded almost as subdued as the old Amy from before.

"Oh."

Willow was at a loss of words.

"How can you forgive me, Willow? After all that I have done? And how can you trust me not to lose it again?"

The redhead gave her friend a look of understanding.

"How could I forgive Faith? She held a knife to my throat. And how could Buffy forgive _me_? I tried to destroy the world. Sometimes you just have to take a chance, have to be positive about other people. Remember, I do understand you and where you come from. Just as Faith and Giles understand you, although their darkness was of a slightly different kind. After Tara, after killing Warren, my friends were there for me and helped me to overcome the darkness. Although I know – just as you know – that it is something I have to work on for the rest of my life. Now, I try to be that friend for you. And the others are there as well."

"Thank you. I try to keep it under control. Most of the time, it seems to work. But some days, the craving, it is there."

"Oh, I understand. In those situations, you should talk to somebody. You can always come to me. Or maybe talk with Faith."

"Faith?"

"Yeah, as I said, she understands the darkness as well and she is a surprisingly good listener. I just think it might be easier to talk with someone, where there is not so much personal baggage involved."

Amy looked pensive for a moment.

"Maybe you are right. I will think about it."

"Good." Willow yawned. "But now it's time to go to bed again. Night."

The redhead picked up a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yeah, good night."

The other witch gave her a little wave and Willow returned it. Then she suddenly grinned.

"Oh, and don't worry. I won't rat you out to Andrew."

Willow turned to leave and smirked at the annoyed glower Amy had send her way. But inside she felt happiness that they had managed to salvage parts of the innocent friendship they had way back during High school.


End file.
